


detention dumplings

by flitknave (orangepeel)



Series: flash titties! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breasts, Gen, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepeel/pseuds/flitknave
Summary: alina is sent to detention for fringing the dress code.
Series: flash titties! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798597
Kudos: 8





	detention dumplings

Alina groaned as the heat soared in the dingy unused classroom. She was in for fringing the dress code yet again for her cropped, striped sweater, which she had saved up so long to buy. Mrs Smith, who was in charge of the detentions, had given her strict instructions not to move an inch while she went to get another erotica novel to read. Alina snickered to herself at this. She remembered the cover of that last book. A lady with a huge rack was being passionately embraced by a man with enough hair to make a dozen wigs. She scoffed. She'd seen enough cheesy romance films for that scenario. The only impossible thing about that was the breasts on that lady. She felt a flare of insecurity then. She looked down at her mere C-cups, which had looked so hot in the sweater. But here's the thing— they were now no-longer C-cups. They seemed to be swelling up slowly, pushing forwards in the knit.

Alina gasped. She cupped her ballooning breasts in half surprise and half joy. She'd always toyed with the idea of getting a surgery or two done when she had more money, but this was so much easier. "C'mon, girls," she urged, biting down on her lip as tits the size of honeydews stretched out the stripes. It gave them the illusion of looking bigger and bigger, and the feeling! Her bra had never felt so fucking tight before. She wondered if it would tear, rubbing the sides of them as they swelled into the size of basketballs. She tugged to remove her cropped sweater first, not wanting that ruined in case it did. "Oh, god, that's good," Alina moaned, jiggling the snug puppies in her straining white bra. The tops of tit flesh spilled over the cups and gave her even suppler underboobs. But the best feeling of all was her nipples— they grew rock hard, and swelled so darkly Alina nearly came when she put her face in her ginormous cleavage and kissed her great breasts.

What was she doing with her life? She had planned to go to college and then decide. But now that could change so much. Her breasts were now the size of beach balls, and had bulged out of her bra completely with a chafe that sent her climaxing in her panties. She had a rather pretty moan. She would make a good pornstar, and why wouldn't she with those tits of hers? She was bound to get thrown out of school anyway once Mrs Smith came back with her new erotica drivel and saw that she'd wet her chair and floor and was topless. She heard footsteps approaching now, the click-clack of her heels. But Alina smiled, and pictured herself getting titty-fucked out of her mind by a guy hotter than the sun.

And just like that, her cropped sweater crumpled under her enormous breasts, was forgotten as the mounds expanded even further.


End file.
